yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35
Walking Pilgrimage (メグリユク, Meguriyuku) is the 35th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary During the edo period of Japan near 1638 , Yae Shinatsuhiko and Yūhi Shinatsuhiko travel together across the countryside. Yae suggests as Land Gods, they should settle down instead of wandering. Two cloaked figures, Mariabell and V Calvani F, emerge from the nearby bushes, who Yuhi is able to identify as foreigners. The four of them are then surrounded by four masked figures dressed in white, demanding that the two cloaked figures be handed over. Yuhi refuses their demand and has Yae fight them. As Yae fights two them, the other two attempt to charge after the foreigners directly prompting Yuhi to protect them. The fight is interrupted as they begin to draw the attention of others, prompting the attackers to flee. Yae uses her abilities to cause the crowd to lose attention on them and overcome the language barrier for the foreigners. The four of them stop at a tea shop to converse and Calvani tells them that he cannot reveal the purpose of their travels. Yuhi states their purpose must be important for them to travel so far and notes that the attackers seemed to be after Mariabell in particular. Yuhi insists on having him an Yae escort the two despite Calvani’s refusal. Yuhi suggest that they go to an inn, while doing so gropes Mariabell’s breasts and notices something. Yae hits Yuhi for his actions and Yuhi states he was only joking and that he does not like gloomy women. The attackers report back to their leader and apologize for the failure. The leaders states the importance of obtaining Mariabell as she tugs on a yokai’s collar. At the inn, Yuhi meets Mariabell outside ask if she is having trouble sleeping. Mariabell tells Yuhi that she does not need sleep to which Yuhi states she will catch a cold and begins to leave. Mariabell notices the wound on Yuhi’s arm inflicted from when he defended them earlier grabs his arm. Yuhi than grabs Mariabell’s hand noticing something but is interrupted by Yae who kicks him thinking that he is sexually harassing her. Yae ties Yuhi up and the two go to sleep. While in bed Yae brings up their conversation about finding a place to settle. Yuhi states there is a purpose for their traveling such as their encounter with Mariabell and Calvani. The next day while walking they notice a young man resting in the trees and Calvani asks him for directions. The group is then attacked by the assailants from the previous day. They fight, easily overpowering the two gods prompting Chiaki to attempt to stop them. Chiaki is easily overpowered but is recognized by one of their assailants as a member of the Hiizumi Clan. Mariabell lifts a large tree, swinging it at their attackers prompting them to retreat. Calvani confirms with Chiaki that he is a Hiizumi and begs him to tune Mariabell. Characters in order of appearance * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Yae Shinatsuhiko * V Calvani F (First appearance) * Mariabell * Akane (First appearance) * Chiaki Hiizumi (First appearance) Navigation Category:Chapters